Una historia diferente pero parecida
by Chachii
Summary: cuando ya no tienes con que protegerte y solo te queda decidir entre la luz y la oscuridad... que eligirías? Si alguien viniera a tomar tu lugar, lo cederías?


Hola! soy nueva en esta página, pero espero les guste este fic !

mueno acá va un fic q empezó por una simple idea sobre el cabello de sakura S jaja.

nada nada... q decir! chau y disfruten

_''pensamientos''_

_Flash Back Mode_

-diálogo de un personaje desconocido

Nombre de ejemplo: diálogo de un personaje ya mencionado anteriormente

(Estados de ánimo)

-q es lo q están haciendo-

**(Notas de la autora)**

Bezhos

LFP

_Y como dicen algunas autoras.. los personajes no son míos, son de **CLAMP.**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Página 1**

**Capítulo 1 : La Card Captors**

-Porque?... Será q siempre me pasa algo así -se repetía aquel joven de hermosos ojos color ámbar y cabellos castaños...-

Él estaba acostado en la cama.. destapado, solo tenía los pantalones del pijama y esto dejaba ver su pecho...

Lo recordaba perfectamente... ese encuentro.. no era de esperarse...

-No! No, no! no es posible! mi madre me mandó aquí a averiguar q sucedía... Me dijo q una cardcaptor ya juntó todas las cartas Clow, pero aún así suceden cosas extrañas... no puedo perder el tiempo con unos tontos sentimientos... -dijo exaltado mientras recordaba su encuentro con la cardcaptors aquella tarde...-

_Flash Back Mode_

_Escuela Tomoeda, aula de clases 3º año "B" secundaria_

_-Bueno alumnos... silencio por favor... -dijo la maestra Kaho-_

_-Q querrá decirnos la Maestra Kaho?_

_-No lo sé... quizás es sobre los rumores de q vendrá un alumno nuevo_

_-Si quizás!_

_Kaho: Gracias por su atención chicos, me gustaría presentarles a alguien... él es un alumno nuevo, viene de Hong Kong. Pasa por favor. -dijo haciendo señas hacia la persona q estaba atrás de la puerta y tomando por los hombros a un joven de 15 años- El es Li, Shaoran.. - se da vuelta y escribe su nombre en el pizarrón-_

_Enseguida empezó a sonar un terrible cuchicheo por parte de todos... en especial por parte de las chicas, quien les parecía q era un bombonazo..._

_-Tomoyo..._

_Tomoyo: Si?_

_-Se ve algo serio no?-viendo al muchacho q estaba dado vuelta mirando a la profesora.. aún no había podido ver sus ojos-_

_Tomoyo: Ehb... -se da vuelta para verlo- Si un poco..._

_-Se me hace q es uno de esos q no hablan con nadie... Podríamos hacernos sus amigas así no está solo q te parece?_

_Tomoyo: -ríe- Sakura, tú siempre tan caritativa... _

_Sakura: Bueno así soy yo -ríe-_

_Mientras Li veía fijamente a la joven... De q tanto estaban hablando? Bien no importaba... en el receso hablarían en serio.. Sobre las cartas.. -como la cara de ella estaba de costado no podía verla... pero eso realmente no importaba._

_Kaho: Bueno veamos... Ah! Hay un asiento libre detrás de Kinomoto!-dijo apuntando el lugar- Siéntate allí.._

_Li movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación y empezó a caminar hacia su asiento. _

_Sakura: Ahí viene!-con una mano tira el lápiz de su banco y se agacha a juntarlo-_

_En ese momento pasa Li y se sienta en su banco... _

_Todo sucedió tan rápido q no pudieron verse las caras... Y Sakura no podía darse vuelta, puesto q podrían retarla por charlar en clases..._

_Unas cuantas horas después sonó el timbre del receso... _

_Tomoyo: Al fin! El receso.. me estaba muriendo de hambre... _

_Sakura: Si yo también... vamos?_

_Tomoyo: Claro! Después de ti..._

_Sakura: Gracias... -se adelanta y tomoyo caminando atrás y detrás de ella Li con peor cara imposible...-_

_Patio_

_Sakura estaba muy tranquila almorzando con las chicas... Naoko estaba contando otra de sus historias de terror... _

_Sakura: Ehh Naoko.. y eso si paso?_

_Naoko: Si, hay algunas chicas q dicen q..._

_De repente alguien le toca el hombro a Sakura haciendo q ella salte del susto por lo de la historia de Naoko._

_Sakura: AHHH!_

_Todos: AHHH!_

_Li (agitado por el susto): Ki-Kinomoto... -recupera la compostura- Puedes venir conmigo? _

_Sakura: Ashh!-sin darse vuelta- Si.. Me asustaste.. -dijo parándose- _

_Tomoyo: Sakura, Li, apúrense q ya está por terminar el recreo..._

_Sakura: Si. _

_Li ya se había adelantado... _

_Sakura: -se da vuelta y ve q Li no estaba- Ah! Esperameee! -se va corriendo- _

_Li: Bien Kinomoto... -estaba de espaldas a ella - Dime.. que está pasando.._

_Sakura: Hoe? _

_Li: Tu eres la maestra de las cartas clow, no es así?_

_Sakura: ... Como lo supo?_

_Li: Yo soy uno de los descendientes de clow... vine aquí desde hong kong a resolver las extrañas situaciones q están sucediendo... Y puesto q tu no sabes resolverlas con las cartas, entrégamelas, y yo lo haré.._

_Sakura: Ehh? Pero.. Pero estás cartas son mías! Yo las junte todas y cada una de ellas... Si quieres pregúntale a Kero!-dijo exaltada- _

_Li: Kero? No será Kerbe... -se da vuelta y la mira- ros? _

_Sakura y shaoran se habían quedado paralizados... Por primera vez en todo el día por fin pudieron verse a los ojos...Que sucedió? Porque estaban petrificados? Hipnotizados en los ojos del otro..?_

_Shaoran le pareció nunca haber visto a una criatura más bella... esas finas facciones... Ese cabello castaño largo.. (Deje q a sakura le creciera el pelo desde q era chiquita.. ya verán porque..) Por primera vez la podía ver completamente... su cuerpo... tenía una esbelta y perfecta figura... q era resaltada con ese uniforme...Esa corta falda blanca tableada hacía notar q sus piernas eran largas y muy bellas...Esa camisa blanca le quedaba a la medida y por encima el suéter negro hacía resaltar sus "cualidades"... Tenía una especie de bufanda de seda blanca atada en la cintura, lo cual hacía resaltar lo esbelta q ella era... Su largo cabello caía sobre su cintura.. era algo ondeado y brilloso... se veía muy bella... Levantó la mirada... lo q más le había llamado la atención eran sus bellos ojos color verde-esmeralda... la profundidad, la alegría... todos los sentimientos ocultos en ellos... Toda esa belleza... ella era.. la cardcaptor a la cual debía enfrentarse? No podía! No podía enfrentarse a esa bella joven.. Tan delicada, tan perfecta... Tan hermosa... No podía enfrentarla... Sentía como su corazón latía aceleradamente... Tan rápido q hasta le pareció q se saldría de su pecho... Pero porque..? Porque su corazón latía tan rápido...? Porque pensaba q esa joven era una belleza? Que era ese sentimiento q lo llenaba y lo hacía sentir completo? Porque le sucedía esto.. no era tan difícil, solo tenía q venir, llevarse las cartas eh irse... entonces porque estaba allí parado contemplándola... porque... _

_Sakura estaba igual... Había notado esa mirada perdida en el joven enfrente suyo... lo miró fijamente, inspeccionándolo.. Era tan hermoso... Esos castaños cabellos y sus profundos ojos color ámbar... Su profunda mirada... Pero aún así la misma transmitía preocupación, soledad y sorpresa... Sentía q debía ir y abrazarlo, consolarlo sin siquiera conocerlo... le parecía q el necesitaba algo de compañía... Pero q? Su corazón palpitaba sin parar dentro de su pecho... podía sentir como cada vez aceleraba un poco más el ritmo... Miró sus labios... tenía unas ganas inmensas de besarlos... pero.. un segundo.. porque se sentía así? Debería sentirse preocupada, pues el era un descendiente de Clow, debía decirle a Kero... Pero aún así... no estaba preocupada.. se sentía segura.. un aire de calidez y seguridad la rodeaba estando cerca de él.. Se sentía reconfortada y protegida... Como sabiendo q él podría protegerla siempre..._

_Pero porque se sentía así? _

_Las mejillas de Sakura se ruborizaron rápidamente, al notar q Shaoran estaba viéndola... Sintió como el calor y el hormigueo recorría toda su cara... Bajó la mirada.. Entrelazó sus manos y se sonrojó un poco más (si es q se puede!) Sintió como el avanzaba unos cuantos pasos... Entonces levantó la mirada para descubrir q estaban muy cerca el uno del otro... _

_Se miraron fijamente a los ojos... Por unos cuantos segundos.. tratando de encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas.. pero aún así... Nada.. Sakura vio como el se sonrojaba ante la fija mirada de ella y desviaba los ojos.. Bajó la mirada y soltó una suave risita... Quizás la mas hermosa y delicada q Shaoran había oído alguna vez... Sakura volvió a mirarlo, haciendo q el volteara a verla y ella le regalo una sonrisa con todos los dientes.. alegre y sincera... el no aguantó mas... la miro sorpresivo y se sonrojó hasta el tope.. se fue alejando de a poco, paso a paso, dijo "Po-podes quedarte con las cartas...Yo me encargaré de resolver esto por mi cuenta.." y salió corriendo... Dejando a sakura con un gran signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza y un "hoe?" en su boca..._

_Naoko: -A lo lejos- Ven Sakura! Tengo que terminar mi historiaaa! -dijo con una sonrisa emocionada en su cara-_

_A sakura se le cae una gotita de sudor por la nuca y sonríe fingida y medio asustada y suelta una risa nerviosa..._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Shaoran: Porque me sucedió eso? No puede ser q me este enamorando.. o si? No.. no es posible.. vine aquí a completar una misión, y no me iré hasta terminarla...

-Dijo el joven mientras se acomodaba en la cama de esa enorme habitación-

CONTINUARÁ...

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Espero que les haya gustado! Y no se olviden de dejar reviews!

Bezhos

LFP


End file.
